


The Girl on the Train

by Maxrimus



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beta Vibes, Beta Vibes?, But actually no beta reader cause I wrote this in like 30 minutes, F/F, Gay, I Needed to Write It, It just came into my head almost fully formed, These Girl Are So Gay, hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Amity Blight meets a cute girl on a train
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	The Girl on the Train

Amity feels a tap on her shoulder and almost drops her book in shock, her concentration broken suddenly. She turns to see who decided it would be a good idea to bother someone on a train with headphones in and her head in a book, and she sees one of the prettiest girls she’s ever laid eyes on. She blinks once, twice, before she realizes the girl is talking to her. She scrambles to pull out her phone and turn off her music, not noticing the smirk pulling up the other girl’s lips as she sees what music Amity is listening to.  _ Calm down calamity she probably isn’t even interested in girls. _

As Amity pulls out her earbuds she hears the other girl’s voice for the first time. “You listen to Girl in Red? One of my favorite bands.”

_ Shit. _

Amity can feel the heat coming to her cheeks and she notices the smirk on the other girl’s face finally. Amity thinks she should probably ask what her name is instead of continuing to refer to her as “the other girl”. She also wants to know why she tapped her. And if she wants to go on a date. “Why is your name in date?” is what ends up coming out of her mouth.

She almost slaps herself, internally groaning, before she hears the other girl laughing, a beautiful sound that reverberates through her whole body. After she stops laughing the other girl gives Amity a small smile, again that half-cocked smirk that Amity was starting to fall in love with. “My name is Luz, Luz Noceda.” she says her name with just the hint of a hispanic accent, and Amity falls even harder.

After a few moments where Amity realizes she’d been staring rather obviously at the other girl’s, no Luz’s, warm eyes she realizes Luz is looking at her expectantly. “Uh, right, Amity. Amity Blight.” She clears her throat, looking down at the seat and taking a deep breath before looking back up. “So um, why did you tap me?”

Luz laughs again, softer this time but just as beautiful. Amity could get used to hearing that sound. “I just noticed you were reading The Good Witch Azura and I had to talk to you about it. It’s so rare to see someone our age reading it, it’s one of my favorite series.”

Amity blinked at her again before remembering that she had indeed been reading Azura, the book clutched tightly in her hand almost entirely forgotten. “Oh, uh, yea.”  _ Very coherent Blight, great job. _

Another short burst of laughter from Luz, followed by a rush of questions. As the two talked Amity eventually settled into the conversation, becoming more comfortable talking to the gorgeous girl sitting next to her. Although any time she started thinking about how close they actually were the blush roared back anew. There was a break in the conversation as Luz was going through her bag, apparently looking for her sketch pad, when Amity heard the last thing she wanted to hear right now. The tinny voice of the automated system, announcing her stop next.

“Shit.” Amity muttered under her breath, causing Luz to look up at her as she finally produced her sketchbook. Amity sighed, looking at Luz with an apologetic smile. “My stop’s up next, so I’m gonna have to go. I’m sorry.”

Luz waves off the apology. “Why are you apologizing? We literally just met it’s not like this is a date or anything.”

Amity could feel the blush attempting to storm back onto her cheeks but for once in her life pushed past it, seizing the opportunity. “Would. Would you want it to be a date though?”

For the first time since they started talking, a blush came onto Luz’s cheeks, and it somehow made her even more adorable. It was Amity’s turn to smirk as Luz started stuttering. “I, well, I mean, I wouldn’t, you, pretty, I MEAN!” 

Amity laughed, pulling out a pen and grabbing Luz’s sketchbook. She flipped to an unused page and scribbled down her number. She handed it back, standing up as the train started pulling into the station. She winked back at Luz and she moved towards the doors. “Call me later cutie.” Stealing a line from her sister, it seemed to have the desired effect, as Luz practically fainted on the spot.

Amity stepped out of the train, a spring in her step. She let out a little squeal and felt a buzz in her pocket from who she assumed had to be Luz.  _ Today was going to be one of the good ones. _


End file.
